Chris Zylka
Chris Zylka portrayed Flash Thompson in The Amazing Spider-Man. Significant roles *Jason in 90210 (2008) *Gabe Lammotti in Hannah Montana (2009) *BJ in Cougar Town (2009) *Brigg in My Super Psycho Sweet 16 (2009) *Mr. Hottie in The People I've Slept With (2009) *Joey Donner in 10 Things I Hate About You (2009-2010) *Doyce Plunk in Zeke and Luther (2009-2010) *Thor in Kaboom (2010) *Brigg in My Super Psycho Sweet 16: Part 2 (2010) Quotes *"You just try to focus. As an artist or as an actor, you just try to focus and stay in that world and block it all out. It was an absolute pleasure to work with Marc Webb. And, Andrew and Emma are brilliant. Obviously, Sally and Martin are not bad at their craft." *"He is bringing something completely different, that people are going to love so much. It’s very character-driven. It’s a wonderful franchise that is already successful, but I think it’s going to live up to the expectations, completely. One of the nice things about Marc is that he’s an actor’s director. He doesn’t demand. He helps, or plants ideas in your head that work. He’s very calm. One of the most important things while filming is being comfortable and calm, and his warmth and his whole aura that he has about him is really comforting and calms you down a lot." *"I just look at the character and the arc of the character, and see if it’s going to be challenging. We always want to challenge ourselves. That’s the biggest thing that I look at. Is this going to be a challenge? Is this going to be something that I can try my best to create, that no one could see anyone else do?" *"I definitely read the comic books and got as familiar with the comic books as possible. I was always a fan of Spider-Man and most superheroes. There aren't a whole lot of little boys out there that aren't." *"I just really tried to delve into 'why'. Why does Flash do this? And to try to show that to the audience a little bit more than just beating up on Peter or just being an adoring fan of Spider-Man. And maybe showing the backstory a bit more to the character, why he's a bully and stuff like that. take on Flash is maybe showing why and also trying to show why you don't have to be a bully. Just show that area where it's like, 'Oh!' You have an 'a-ha' moment in your life where it's like, 'This isn't cool. Why am I doing this?' Hopefully that plays well. We'll see!" *"He’s a bit more rough around the edges than you’ve previously seen him. He has a bit more complexity to him than just some bully who picks on kids for the fun of it. He’s in some ways tormenting himself while picking on Peter." *"Like everyone else on the planet, I saw the Raimi films, and fell in love with the story and the character. It’s going to be exciting to see how attached people will get to our version of the story, which is quite different." *"They’re both wonderful & Stone, giving actors. They’ve proved themselves in depictions of characters for years now. From what I saw on set no one will be disappointed in their choices in this film either." Category:The Amazing Spider-Man cast